Soul X Maka X Akuma
by angelofdeath148912
Summary: Maka falls under a spell of the kishin. Will Soul save her or will she be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's the first time that Maka and Soul are on a mission while Death the kid is the new Shinigami. There assignment is to defeat a strong kishin that ate ten witch souls. He is now ten times stronger than Kid's brother used to be.

"Ok! Where is he hiding!" he said while walking quietly through the abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

"Shhh! Do you want him to find us?!" she whispered yelled at him. "We need to find him first so we can attack him before he can react." She said.

"I'm sorry. So, what's the plan?" he asked in a whisper that only Maka could hear.

"So, this is where you two have been hiding. This is a good hiding spot. It was a little hard finding you. You two must be very smart. So, who wants to die first." The kishin said with a wide grin right behind Maka and Soul.

Both of them jumped and quickly turned around to see the figure behind them. They both jumped back to get some space between them and the kishin. Soul very quickly turned into a scythe and into Maka's hands.

The kishin rose an arm to strike them with one blow. All of a sudden, he stopped full blown in his tracks. He was attracted to the ash-blonde pigtailed girl. She had beauty to her. He realized, he was in live with this girl. Now, he couldn't imagine how he lived without this beauty of hers. "What is your name, girl?" he asked her.

"Why do you want to know!" she yelled. She's really confused of why he wants to know her name and why he didn't kill them.

"Maka, attack now while you got the chance!" he yelled to try to snap her out of it.

"Maka, is it? Well, we'll meet again, Maka." He said while disappearing into thin air.

"Hey, come back here you coward!" she yelled, going after him, swinging Soul with all of her might. She missed. "Damn it! Almost had him." She said while tightening her fist even more.

"Ok. Calm down. I know we missed him this time, but we'll get him the next time, ok. Now, let's go home and tell kid what happened. Ok." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, ok. Let's go home. We can decide what happens next." She said with a more cheerful look.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So, he escaped?" he asked.

"Yes, he did. I'm sorry, we did not complete the mission." She said with a rather disappointed look.

"Well, at least nobody is hurt." He said.

"Ya, that's true. Hey, Kid. I would like to take a small break from this mission. I need to work on a plan to stop this kishin. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Yes, that is fine with me." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I will be going home now. I'll be back in ten days to go on the mission again." She said while jogging towards the door with a little more cheerful smile than when she walked in.

"Ok. I'll see you then." He said, and then began to continue to move the mirror a little to the left by two inches to make it symmetrical.

At Maka's House

Maka arrived at her apartment. She opened the door telling Soul the news, "Hey Soul. We are taking a break for ten days to figure out a plan to defeat the kishin."

"Alright, that's good. Since it's my turn to cook, I'm making some pizza." He said while putting the pizza in the oven.

"Ok. I'll set the table then." She said very happily. She loves Soul's cooking. It's the best.

On A Random Roof 

He finally got to see her again. _I love her pigtails. They are so cute. And her smile can brighten anyone's day. I admit it, I have fallen in love with her. I must make a plan to make her fall in love with me too. We can live happily, forever in the new world. She can be my queen. Now, how should I do it?_ He thought.

He is on a rooftop staring at Maka eating with Soul. "Ahh, I know. I will give her a love potion. She will totally fall in love with me then. I will be back my love." He said disappearing again into the air.

Back At Maka's House

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night Soul." She said going to her room.

"Ok. Good night Maka." He said happy that she finally cheered up. Then he went to his room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Soul Dreaming

"Hey Soul, do you want to go to the park and practice?" she asked in a very cheery mood.

_Wow she looks so beautiful._ He thought to himself. She was standing in the sunrise light. Her eyes sparkled like the precious gem she was. Her hair glowed from the sunrays that also hit her wonderful face. _She looks like an angel that fell from heaven._ He thought while walking towards the beautiful angel, wanting to embrace her.

When he almost touched her, darkness swooped in and surrounded them. Madness was everywhere. It was pitch black that you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. It was also very, very quiet.

"Maka. Maka! Maka!" he yelled. He couldn't find her. He kept on yelling her name over and over. Still no answer. This feeling he felt was fear. But fear of what? He realized that it was fear of losing Maka and being alone. He never felt this feeling before. He felt so alone and sad. He started crying.

"Soul! Soul, where are you?! Soul!" Maka yelled out. He could barely hear her, but he somehow knew what direction she was now. He started running towards her, tears running down from his crimson eyes. "Where are you?! Makaaaaaa!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Then he finally found her in all of the darkness and the madness. She was sitting on a throne with a crown on her head. She looked like that day when she was fighting Crona that second time. When she used his black blood to match Crona's soul wavelength. But, she was unconscious somehow. She had her eyes wide open too.

"I'm so alone. I'm scared. Soul! Help me! Soul, where are you?! Soul!" she yelled at the top of her lungs with so much pain running though her veins. He ran up to her and grabbed her into his arms tightly. She was starting to shake up and laughing like crazy.

"So, I see you met my beloved, Maka. She is really beautiful." A figure said from behind him. "She is the queen of the new world. My world. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Akuma Rose. This girl you hold in your arms is my true love and she will be my wife. Now, get your hands off of her or you will be dead." He said.

Maka started moving on her own, struggling to get free while still remaining unconscious. "I'm so alone! Soul! Where are you?! Soul!" she started screaming her blood curdle screams again.

"I'm right here." He said holding her as tight as he can. "I'm right here, Maka. You're not alone. I'm right here." He said while crying, unable to reach her.

She finally broke free, still remaining unconscious. A weapon appeared in her hands. It was a scythe. It was black. She lifted the scythe, getting ready to strike. She is aiming for Soul. Soul couldn't move. He was paralyzed. When she swung the scythe, she screamed, "Soul!"

End Of The Dream

He jumped screaming, "Maka!" He woke up with wide eyes and breathing hard. He had dark circles under his eyes and tear streaks on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Hey Soul, are you ok? I heard you screaming really loud in your room, so I came to check on you." Maka said worried about Soul.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Hey Maka, what time is it?" he asked, relieved that she was okay.

"Its 2:38 A.M." she said relaxing her tense of worrisome for him. "Do you need anything?"

He was wondering if he should tell her that he loves her or if he should just let her go once again. _Is that Akuma guy real or is he just in my head. I don't know but I don't want to risk it._ He thought to himself. "Maka, do you think you can stay with me until I fall asleep?" he asked, blushing. He didn't want to lose her while she was there, standing right in front of him. After all the things they have been though, good and bad times, he didn't want to lose the only thing he really cares about.

"Uh-h, yea, sure. I'll stay." She said while blushing too. She knew she has always been in love with him. She just didn't know if he even liked her, nevermind loved her.

"Thanks." He said feeling better. He always loved her. He just didn't know if she felt the same. He laid back down and closed his eyes. "Hey, Maka. I want to tell you something. It's very important to me." He said being really nervous to his stomach. He practiced these lines over and over to tell her that he loves her. _Well, if she doesn't like me, then I will still protect her. Well this is the moment of truth_. He thought, worried that he'll get denied and another Maka-chop.

"Sure. What is it you want to say?" she asked wondering what he is going to say.

"Maka, I-I love you. Please, let me be there for you forever. I will always protect you as your weapon and your love. So please, let me be yours. If you don't like me like that, then you can Maka-chop me." He said worried she would say no. he swore he was about to throw up. _I love you. I really do._ He thought.

He surprised her and she went into shock when he said that. She didn't know Soul loved her. She never felt like this before. She was so happy. She couldn't hold herself back. She tackled him on the bed crying her tears of joy. "I love you too, Soul. I love you too." She said happily. She hugged him as tight as she could.

Soul was a little surprised by her reaction. He expected a Maka-chop he never seen before. He returned her hug. He was glad she loved him too. A light of peace shone out the deepest darkest of madness inside of him. He finally, truly was happy. He gets to have his most precious diamond forever. They laid in bed together. She instantly fell asleep, happily in his arms. He then fell asleep with her in his arms.

The next Morning

He woke up satisfied that Maka was in his arms and it wasn't just a dream. He brushed her soft hair with his hands. She did look like an angel when she was sound asleep.

She woke up from a peaceful dream. Her eyes met his and she was happy that this was real. She dreamed about this. When he would finally be her boyfriend and maybe soon her husband. "Good morning Soul." She said while admiring his crimson red eyes.

"Good morning Maka." He said back, still brushing her hair. He wanted this moment to last forever. Right here and right now was the most perfect moment of his life. But he knew they both have to go to the academy and protect it from any other threats and teach other students what they need to learn. They became teachers now. Maka taught the freshmen meisters and Soul taught the freshmen weapons.

"Well time to get up and go to work. Let's go." She said getting up and heading towards her room to get dressed.

He got up too and started cooking some pancakes for the both of them. "Breakfast is ready." He said while putting the pancakes on the table.

She came out and sat down with Soul. "Wow." She said, "That smells yummy. I always love your cooking. They're the best." She smiled.

"Thanks, Maka. So how is my lovely girlfriend?" he asked while hugging his perfect angel. He was happy. He finally got what he needed, Maka Albarn.

Akuma's stalking point 

"This bottle should be perfect for my love, Maka. Now to give it to her in her drink when she is at work." He said on the rooftop looking at Maka's smile. "But how do I get that boy away from her." he said while thinking of a plan to get Soul out of his way. "Oh well. I'll meet my true love again when she is at the academy. I will see you there." He said while disappearing again.


End file.
